Family
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Yeah, but I've never had a home like this one. And I don't have a husband and kids, but these kids are mine...these are my children." says Spencer.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Star Trek - Generations.**

* * *

 **Family**

 **Aboard the USS Valkyria, Captain Spencer Hastings sit in her ready room, looking through a photo album with pictures of friends and family.**

"Captain, are you okay?" says Commnder Aria Montgomery as she enter the room.

"Aria, inform Starfleet Command of our situation." says Spencer.

"You want me to contact Starfleet...?" says Aria.

"I do, you've got a problem with that, commander?" says Spencer in slight anger.

"No, of course not. Sure you're fine?" says Aria.

"Sorry...it's...family matters. Aria, you've never met my half-brother and his wife and son, have you?" says Spencer as she points to a picture of them in the photo album. "Jason Hastings, very uptight and strict, always need to have the last word, but he's soften up a bit over the past few years. His son, Michael. So unlike his father. He's a thinker, a dreamer and so...very gentle. I was gonna meet them next month on Earth. I though we'd go to San Fransisco. Michael has always wanted to see Starfleet Academy. Jason and Michael, they've...burnt to death in a fire."

Spencer cry a bit, something she usually never do.

"That's very sad." says Aria in a soft friendly tone.

"No. These things happen." says Spencer.

"It is sad, captain." says Aria.

"During the months that's gone by since New Years, I've come to the insight that I have less days ahead of me than what I have behind. Michael was as close as I'll ever get to having a child of my own. I can't stop myself from thinking about everything that Michael will never get to do. Reading books, listen to music, going to the academy...falling in love." says Spencer. "I don't have a man. I will never have kids, but I felt good 'cause I knew that the family would survive. Now, there will be no more Hastingses."

"Your family is important to you." says Aria in a mature calm tone.

"Ever since I was...a small child, I've been told about the family line. The Hastings who rode among the Knights Templar, the Hastings who won the Nobel Prize for Physics, The Hastingses who fought in World War III." says Spencer. "After I found out that Jason and Phoebe was going to have a son..."

"...you felt it was no longer your duty to continue the family line." says Aria.

"Exactly! That's it, yes." says Spencer.

"Spencer, if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria. You're truly a good friend." says Spencer.

"Yeah and so are you." says Aria with a cute smile.

"I'm doing my best." says Spencer.

2 days later.

When the alien energy blast hit the planet Veridian 3, Spencer is sent into the Nexus.

She finds herself in a house on the countryside in southern France with...a husband and 2 kids.

Jason and his wife Phoebe and their son Michael are there too.

It's Christmas and Spencer's husband George has just placed the food on the large fancy dining room table.

"Merry Christmas, mommy." says Raoul, Spencer's son.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

"Mom, thanks for my doll. She's totally cute." says Bella, Spencer's daughter.

"You're welcome, girl." says Spencer.

"Happy Christmas, Aunt Spence." says Michael as he hands Spencer her Christmas present.

She pull off the shiny red glossy wrapping paper.

Her present is a pair of silver ear-rings.

"Thanks, Mikey." says Spencer.

"Merry Christmas, sister." says Jason.

"Thanks, Jason." says Spencer.

Spencer walk into the room next to the dining room. The other room turns out to be her home-office.

There's a large heavy desk made of African ebony and a big comfy leather chair.

On the wall is a huge portrait of Professor Anthony Hastings.

On each side of the portrait hangs a Spanish rapier sword.

Suddenly someone appear in a flash of white light.

It's Mona.

"Mona?" says Spencer confused.

"Welcome, to the Nexus." says Mona.

"This is the Nexus?" says Spencer.

"For you it is. This is what you wanted." says Mona.

"Yeah, but I've never had a home like this one. And I don't have a husband and kids, but these kids are mine...these are my children." says Spencer, crying a few happy tears as she look over into the dining room and sees Raoul and Bella playing next to the Christmas tree.

"Yeah 'cause time's got no power here. You can go back and see your kids be born or go forward and see your grandchildren." says Mona.

"How can you be here? I thought you were on the ship..." says Spencer.

"I am on the ship. Think of me as kinda an echo of the woman you know, a part of her she left behind." says Mona.

"You have to leave the Nexus with me." says Spencer.

"I can't do that, captain. I'm already there, remember? Though I know someone who can." says Mona.

Mona and Spencer suddenly are outside a house in the town Prince George in Canada.

Next to the house, a man sit on a chair, drinking tea.

"Kirk..." says Spencer. "James T. Kirk."

Mona disappear.

Spencer walk over to Kirk.

"Hello, my name's Spencer Hastings. Captain of the Federation starship Valkyria. I know this is hard for you to understand, but this is the early 25th century. We're in some form of a multi-time nexus." says Spencer. "Starfleet's database says that you died when saving the Enterprise B from some energy ribbon nearly 90 years ago."

"This is the 25th century? And I'm dead...?" says Kirk.

"Yes, exactly. Or you're not really dead. You're just stuck in some form of..." says Spencer.

"...some form of a multi-time nexus, yes, I heard you." says Kirk.

Kirk notice that the door is open so he walk into the house.

Spencer seem confused.

"Hi, c'mon in. No fear. This is my house...or at least it used to be. I sold it nearly 4 years ago." says Kirk. He notice an old wooden clock on a bookshelf. "Why the heck are you talkin' about the future, this is the past. 12 years ago, from my point of view. I gave this clock to Bones."

Spencer enter the house.

"Robby." says Kirk when he sees a dog on the other side of the room. "How can you be here? You died over 2 years ago..."

Kirk finds a golden horse-shoe with a pink rose attached to it, on a table.

"This is 12 years and 2 months and 4 days ago. The day when I told Antoniah that I was going back to Starfleet. I've saved the damn universe many times and all it gave me in return was an empty house. Not this time. I'm gonna go up those stairs, into the bedroom and ask Antoniah to marry me. The universe owe me one for all I've done." says Kirk.

Kirk grab the golden horse-shoe and walk upstairs.

Spencer think for a few seconds then follow Kirk.

When she enter the bedroom, she suddenly finds herself on a farm.

"Not your bedroom, captain." says Spencer.

"I know. It's better." says Kirk with a bright smile.

"Better?" says Spencer.

"This is my uncle Magnus' farm in Iowa." says Kirk.

Spencer says nothing.

Kirk walk over to a horse.

"I took this horse out for a ride, on a spring day...such as this one." says Kirk. "If my memory is correct, this is the day I met Antoniah. This nexus you have here ain't too crappy. I can start all over again. Do things right from day one."

Kirk jump up on the horse and ride out into the nearby forest-area.

Spencer jump up on another horse and ride after Kirk.

"Okay. Here we go." says Kirk as he jump with his horse over a river.

Then he turn around and jump again.

Spencer ride up to Kirk.

"I must've jumped that river like at least 50 times. Scared shitless each time, except for today. because it is not real." says Kirk.

"I understand." says Spencer.

"Starfleet captain, are you?" says Kirk.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"About to retire soon?" says Kirk.

"Didn't plan to really." says Spencer.

"Let me tell you something. Don't. Don't let them promote you. Don't let them transfer you, don't let them do anything that takes you off the bridge of that ship because while you're there, your life has a purpose. This ain't about an empty house. It's about an empty chair on the bridge of the Enterprise. Since I left Starfleet, nothing I've done has had any true purpose." says Kirk.

"Return to the real world with me. Find a purpose once more." says Spencer. "We need to stop a man named Soran from destroying a star. Our destination's a planet named Veridian 3."

"I guess the advantage is in the hands of the enemy and the whole situation's tight huh?" says Kirk.

"Yeah, that's true." says Spencer.

"If Spock had been here, he'd say I was an irrational, illogical human for takin' on a mission like that. Sounds like a hell lot of fun." says Kirk.

"Alright. Let's go." says Spencer.

Spencer and Kirk leave the Nexus, going to Veridian 3.

Soran walk along the upper platform, when suddenly someone is in front of him. It's Kirk.

"Who the fuck are you?" says Soran.

"Don't you read history? He is James T. Kirk." says Spencer as she walk up behind Soran.

Soran jump off the platform.

"I need to get to the launch-tower." says Spencer.

"Okay. I'll deal with Soran." says Kirk.

Spencer climb up to the launch-tower.

Kirk run after Soran.

Soran use his control pad to cloak the anti-solar rocket.

"Damn!" says Spencer in anger.

"Actually I am familiar with history, captain. And unless I remember it wrong...you are dead." says Soran as he points his weapon at Kirk.

Spencer rush up to them and knock Soran away from Kirk.

"I thought you were heading for the launcher." says Kirk.

"I changed my mind. Captain's prerogative." says Spencer.

"What should we do?" says Kirk.

"The rocket is cloaked. We need Soran's control pad." says Spencer.

Soran run back up to the upper platform.

Kirk and Spencer run after Soran.

Spencer punch Soran who because of that lose his hold of the control pad. It drop to the floor of the platform.

Soran jump off the platform again and then fire towards it with his weapon.

The platform break in the middle. Spencer and Kirk are on one side and the control pad on the other.

"Look. The control pad is still overe there on the other side." says Spencer.

Spencer get ready to jump to the other part of the platform.

Kirk stop her and says "No, you'll head for the launcher. I'll get the pad."

"We should be working together." says Spencer.

"We are working together." says Kirk.

Spencer smile and then run over to the launch-tower and climb towards the top.

Kirk just stand there for a few seconds, then he push off and jump over to the other part of the broken platform.

He grab the control pad and uncloaks the rocket.

Spencer reach the top of the tower a few seconds later. She change the settings for the rocket so it will self-destruct instead of launching itself towards the Veridian star.

"Step away from there, Hastings!" says Soran as he he aim his weapon at Spencer.

"Right." says Spencer in a mature calm tone as she jump down from the tower.

Soran run to the tower and climp up to the top to re-set the controls, but it's too late.

The rocket self-destruct and the big explosion destroyrs the tower and kills Soran.

5 minutes later.

"Did we win...? Does what we did...have...a purpose?" says Kirk, who is hurt, but alive.

"Oh yes!" says Spencer with a bright smile. "It has a purpose, for sure. Thanks."

"It's the least I could do for a fellow captain. It was fun." says Kirk.

Suddenly a shuttle land next to them.

"Hi, guys." says Emily as she stpe out from the shuttle.

"Hi, Em." says Spencer. Then she turn to Kirk. "James, let's go home."

"Call me Jim." says Kirk.

Emily, Spencer and Kirk step into the shuttle.

2 hours later.

 _ **Captain's log. Stardate 65024.**_

 _ **Five starships have arrived to pick up the survivors from the Valkyria. Lucky for us our casualties were minimum, but unfortuntately the ship itself can not be saved.**_

Spencer and Aria enter what is left of the bridge of the USS Valkyria.

"The starship Vakyria. She went before her time." says Aria, her voice has some sadness to it.

"I know." says Spencer.

Aria walk over to the captain's chair and gently put her hand on the armrest and says with a tiny smile "Ya know, I always thought I'd someday get to sit in this chair."

"Perhaps it's still a chance for that. Somehow I can't imagine this is the last ship of her kind. Maybe they decide to build a new one." says Spencer.

"I hope so, Spence." says Aria.

Spencer tap her combadge and says "Hastings to Aramis, 2 to beam up."

Spencer and Aria are beamed up to the USS Aramis.

 **The End.**


End file.
